cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Screen Bug
A digital on-screen bug (or you can just call it a logo if you must) is an image that usually appears on the bottom-right of the television screen. Comparison Upper Right + Transparent Screen Bug Not all feeds show the screen bug on the bottom-right. For example, the South-East Asia feed shows their screen bug at the upper-right. The image on the right also applies to the following: * CEE, RSEE, EMEA and Nordic feeds * UK & Ireland * Arabic feed * France, Italy and Germany * SEA, Indian, Korean, Chinese (Taiwan) and Japanese feeds * Australia & New Zealand The Southeast-Asia feed had an opaque screen bug after Check It 4.0 was introduced. In June 2016, The Philippines feed had an opaque screen bug but on the HD simulcast, it isn't but resized. Bottom Right Screen Bug This type of screen bug only applies to the following: * United States * Latin America & Brazil * Portugal The screen bug in the United States during the Yes!, Summer '07 and Fall era has been shown to be transparent at that time. All of the European and African feeds in the CHECK it 1.0 era was also transparent (except Turkey), and it was moved to Upper Right in 2014 (Upper Left on June 2018 in Turkey; and except for Portugal). Top Left Screen Bug This type is only seen in the Turkey feed as of May 14, 2018. Era Variations Earlier eras (Checkerboard - Summer 2007) These eras don't have many various banners for airing, however, Checkerboard and Powerhouse are the only eras that has a banner, which represents the website by jumping '.com '''to the bottom of the bug. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays had screen bugs beginning in 1999, although only one was used. In 2000, new screen bugs were added, and were discontinued on September 26, 2003. Later in October 2003, Cartoon Network's Fridays had a simply screen bug as the CN logo flips into the Fridays logo. CartoonNetwork.com screen bug.png Screenshot_20180703-105455.jpg|Generic CCF disk. 2003 Fridays disc.PNG|2003 Fridays disk screen bug. Used during Cartoon Network's Fridays from October 2003 to June 2004. Screenshot_20180703-105547.jpg|An up next screen bug. Screenshot_20180703-105618.jpg|New episode screen bug. Used when a new episode of a show is up next. Screenshot_20180703-105655.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls screen bug. Used when an episode of The Powerpuff Girls is coming up. CCF icon (Bubbles).PNG|The Powerpuff Girls screen bug (alternate version). Used when an episode of The Powerpuff Girls is coming up. Screenshot_20180703-110806.jpg|Grim & Evil screen bug. Used when an episode of Grim & Evil is up next. Dexter CCF icon.PNG|Dexter's Laboratory screen bug. Used when an episode of Dexter's Laboratory is up next. Screenshot_20180706-090444.jpg|Codename: Kids Next Door screen bug. Used when an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door is up next. images-3.jpg|Cartoon Cartoon Fridays screen bug. The Cartoon Cartoons part was shortened to CC. The screen bug was used from 1999 to 2000. Screenshot_20180818-214851.jpg|Evil Con Carne screen bug. Used when an episode of Evil Con Carne is up next. 815CEDE6-DEAE-4A83-A1B5-FBB965CCCFC9.jpeg|Ed, Edd n Eddy screen bug. Used when an episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy is up next. CCF icon (Eddy).PNG|Ed, Edd n Eddy screen bug (alternate version). Used when an episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy is up next. F98663F6-A524-415C-8547-442148D4806D.jpeg|The Big Pick screen bug. Used during the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend in 2000 and 2001. 2C432EFF-F515-4394-A7C1-7E0C15B44A2A.jpeg|Vote screen bug. Used during the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend in 2000 and 2001. 8C0B0A84-4CD2-4B36-9716-B6F11AC41A61.jpeg|.com Pick screen bug. Used when the .com Pick is up next. This screen bug was discontinued in 2001. 7A566F03-DE10-4C6B-91C3-C9483511A155.jpeg|Courage the Cowardly Dog screen bug. Used when an episode of Courage is up next. E0BF738A-A425-4D02-8B8D-80A7F6F83E8F.jpeg|Cow and Chicken screen bug. Used when an episode of Cow and Chicken is up next. This screen bug was discontinued in 2000. 124FEECB-194D-4216-B419-A1B4B3C5CA2E.jpeg|I Am Weasel screen bug. Used when an episode of I Am Weasel is up next. This screen bug was discontinued in 2000. Fall Fall is the first ever era to represent non-block bug banners, however only 3 banners were added, presented and were labeled "New Episode", "Marathon" and "Premiere". Three of these banners were animated with the bouncing motifs of C and N falling from above just like how Fall did. Fall07premiere.png Fall07marathon.png Fall07newepisode.png Noods After Fall, Noods then added more banners to their bug instead of 3 standalone banners of Fall. However some of these bugs separate HD and SD bugs apart since it was not letterboxed until May 2013. From 3 different banners of Fall, there were additions such as "Special", "Happy Holidays", "Series Premiere", etc. Because idents of this era is much more used to color shifting, these bugs shift colors depending on promo or show currently being aired. Nooderaholiday.png Nooderadecoded.png Nooderayahlimitednewep.png Nooderayahpremiere.png Nooderayahseasonpremiere.png Nooderayahnewep.png Nooderanyltmarathon.png Nooderappgmarathon.png Nooderaspecial.png Nooderapremiere.png Noods Marathon.png Nooderanewepisode.png ''The first half of the Noods era present and solid-colored bugs and banners. '' Nooderasummerseriesfina.png Nooderasummersneakpeek.png Nooderasummerworldpremi.png Nooderasummersuperchunk.png Nooderasummerpremiere.png Nooderasummerseriesprem.png Nooderasummermarathon.png Nooderasummernewepisode.png The second and last half of the Noods era use black and white motifs rather than colored ones. CHECK it CHECK it 1.0 & 2.0 The first and second variations of CHECK it presented back colored banners and using CN Bold on it. It lasted until May 20, 2013 because of the 3.0 introduction. Checkerboardiinewepisod.png|The new episode banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired. Checkerboardiimarathon.png|The marathon banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. Checkerboardiinewseries.png|The new series banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new show aired. Checkerboardiipremiere.png|The premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new movie aired. Checkerboardiiseasonfin.png|The season finale banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever the final episode of the shows season aired. Checkerboardiiseriespre.png|The series premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new show aired. Checkerboardiispecial.png|The special banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever a new special event aired. First used in 2011. Checkerboardiiseasonpremiere.png|The season premiere banner as seen on the third logo. Used whenever the first episode of the show's season aired. Checkerboardiiextra.png|The extra banner as seen on the third logo. Usually used after the airing of some movies whenever an extra cartoon aired. newepisode2010cnhd.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired in a HD-TV format. Untitled.gif|Animation of Cartoon Network's HD bug, seeing that the HD moves out smoothly. 55732DAE-866C-4EE4-A35A-E2A7916CE259.jpeg|Ben 10 Week banner. Used during Ben 10 Week in 2012. Unlike most other banners, this banner is green, and Ben 10-themed. 33A42F05-FED2-488C-B7DB-1579030F4FA3.jpeg|The premiere banner. Used during the premiere of Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens in 2012. This one is also Ben 10-themed. CHECK it 3.0 The third variation presented fixed and refined banners. Many of the banners such as "New Episode", "Marathon", and "Special" were renewed to a finer 3.0 motif look and many also were dropped. The only difference between 3.0 and 1.0/2.0 banners were the letter "N, A, M and W" were italicized New Episode - Banner (2013).png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a TV show is aired. Marathon - Banner (2013).png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon is aired. Special - Banner (2013).png|"Special" banner. Used whenever a television special is aired. New Series - Banner (2013).png|"New Series" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. Premiere - Banner (2013).png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new movie is aired. Series Premiere - Banner (2013).png|"Series Premiere" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new series makes its premiere. New Season - Banner (2013).png|"New Season" banner. Used whenever the first episode of a new season of a currently-running TV series is aired. Sneak Peek - Banner (2013).png|"Sneak Peek" banner. Used whenever the sneak peek of an upcoming episode of a currently-running TV series or an upcoming new series is aired. First debuted in Big Fan Weekend '13. Exclusive Preview - Banner (2013).png|"Exclusive Preview" banner. Used whenever an exclusive episode of a currently-running TV series or and upcoming new series is aired. CN Mixels Banner.png|"Mixels" banner. Used whenever a Mixels short aired. CHECK it 4.0 The fourth variation made slight refinements but were applied months after it was revealed. Such as title banners being changed from white or pink color texts on white backgrounds to just black text on yellow background. The "Season Finale" banner also returned for the finale of "Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race". Dimensional The banners were applied also not in the introduction of this era, they were applied last January 23, 2017 and still present today. Changes made were "New Episode" was shortened to "New" and all banners were changed to have white text on bright blue background. The only banner to remain from CHECK it 4.0 as of now is the Special banner. New Episode 2017.png|"New" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show is aired. New Show 2017.png|"New Show" banner. Used whenever an episode of a recently-new series is aired. These banners were applied on January 23, 2017 and still presently used. New Episode February 2017.png|"New" Banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired as part of the "New New New New" branding. The "New" banner was heavily replaced by a glowing pink colored text on a yellow background, which took effect on February 6, 2017 used for Big Day Off/New New New New. This is the very first banner to have a taller titlebox. Comparison of transitional scheduling on the screen bugs The 3.0 transition shows characters from various cartoons in the network's high contrast colors. In the Noods era, a color bar appears at the bottom of the screen, and then it transitions and shows the upcoming programming. In 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0, the N hits the C to the middle of the screen, then the C hits the transition to show the upcoming programming, while in 4.0, blocks with various characters on them fly in from behind and below the screen bug to form a straight line next to the logo, then turn upward to show the scheduling. Up Next banner (Check It 3.0 vs 4.0).gif|An animated gif of the Check it 3.0 (Top) and Check it 4.0 (Bottom) transitional scheduling animations Up Next Check It 4.5.gif|An animated gif of the Dimensional scheduling animation CN up next banner (early 2006).PNG|Up next banner used in early 2006 CN up next banner (2006-2007).PNG|Up next banner used from late 2006 to 2007 CN up next banner (Summer 2007).PNG|Up next banner used in Summer 2007 FD up next banner (2007-2008).PNG|Up next banner used during Fried Dynamite from 2007 to 2008 DAS up next banner (September 2007).PNG|Up next banner used during Dynamite Action Squad in September 2007 DAS up next banner (2007-2009).PNG|Up next banner used during Dynamite Action Squad from 2007 to 2009 CN up next banner (Fall 2007-2008).PNG|Up next banner used from 2007 to 2008 New Thursday Nights up next banner (2008).PNG|Up next banner used during The New Thursday Nights in 2008 Screenshot_20181114-181703_YouTube.jpg|Up next banner used during Har Har Tharsdays from 2008 to 2009 Screenshot_20181114-180533_YouTube.jpg|Up next banner used during Star Star Starsdays on October 2, 2008 Screenshot_20180930-111243.jpg|Up next banner used from 2008 to 2010 Screenshot_20181114-191258_YouTube.jpg|Up next banner used in 2010 Up next 2010-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2010 to 2012 Up next 2012-2013.png|Up next banner used from 2012 to 2013 Up next Check It 3.0.png|Up next banner used from 2013 to 2016 Up Next (Yoursday).png|Up next banner used during Yoursday Up Next 2016.png|Up next banner used from 2016 to 2018 Screenshot_20181114-191830_YouTube.jpg|Up next banner used from 2018 to present Screenshot_20181114-191608_YouTube.jpg|Up next banner used in October 2018 Variation As the eras go by, the screen bug gets a new look every time it is rebranded. For example, the Check It 1.0 changed various episode banner designs from 3.0 and the schedule banner from the screen bug from the 3.0 also changed to the 4.0 Trivia * Until the Fall Era. Those feeds listed above the bottom-right screen bugs were not transparent anymore and is replaced with a solid fill. ** However until the Powerhouse era. The transparency for the bottom-right screen bug feeds has been removed and re-added in the Yes! Era. CN City is the only era in which solid fill was first seen. * After the introduction of the Check It 4.0 in South-East Asia, their screen bug from the upper-right corner was solid fill and not transparent * Countries including India and UK/Ireland once have solid fill in their screen bug, until the defunct of the New Wave era. It is now transparent until now. * The episode banner designs from the Check It era has been changed several times. * Starting March 2017, Southeast-Asia gets a blink of its HD bug (disappears for a split second) every time a show starts or comes back from a commercial. It also shows that both the logo and the HD are separate sprites, this discovery wasn't long ago, as it was discovered in movie trailers last 2016. This is a sign SEA is implementing a new screen bug. * The screen bug appears permanently on most feeds, meaning that it's not restricted to just the shows. Category:Cartoon Network Logos Category:Screen Bug